Under the Moonlit Sky
by pynkrayne
Summary: Saria's perspective on Link returning after 7 years. COMPLETE?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Such names as Saria, Link, Mido, etc. are not mine. I don't even pretend they are. I do hope my plot proves original but if you've seen a similar story, please let me know. Either I owe somebody an apology or they do me.  
  
Author's Note: This is only part 1 of some odd number of parts. Please advise if I should post more.  
  
*denotes emphasis* but …most of this fic is thinking, so I won't bother specifying  
  
Destiny Bites  
  
___________  
  
Saria sighed as she gazed out the round window that allowed the milky moonlight to filter into her home among the trees. It was not a content sigh, more one of despair and borderline depression.   
  
It had been almost seven long yeas since her best friend had gone into the world and not returned. For elves, time normally passed in the blink of a almond shaped eye. Saria felt every day of the past seven years.  
  
Why had Link vanished? What evil spirit was he fighting? Was it the one inside?  
  
Saria blinked halfway, not bothering to open her eyes again. Her mind wandered from the comfy window seat of reality to a wooden bridge so many long hours ago.   
  
She had sat in the shadows…watching him leave after he'd taken what he needed. No last goodbye, no fond farewell. Just gone in the blink of an eye. He never knew what he left behind. A shadow of pain rippled across her face.  
  
What if he found out who he was truly meant to be? Everyone had a destiny, some purpose to guide them through life.  
  
Saria opened her eyes and sighed again. Evil was spreading through Hyrule. Unstoppable, all-powerful, spirit crushing evil. And poor Link was out somewhere in the thick of it.  
  
Why had her thoughts turned to him so many times?   
  
It wasn't because Saria was bored silly. If anything, she was ignoring her duties right now. She had found out who she was meant to be in the last few years. After the evil invaded Kokari, Saria awoke as the Sage of the Forest.  
  
As much as she wished and as hard as she tried, the evil could not be stopped. There were rumors that this evil would choke the life out of Hyrule. All life would cease to have meaning and the country side would become a barren wasteland.  
  
Those were very despairing rumors. There is no hope, no way out. Except for a sister rumor. One which told of a hero of time. Someone who had the power to travel times, maybe back to the happier days.  
  
Like seven years ago…when Link still lived in his tree home. What was wrong with her?  
  
Saria couldn't help imagining Link seven years older. Would he remain the same, which was the way of the elves? Or would he have discovered that he was meant to change?   
  
She did her best to forget *him* for the moment. Tomorrow would be another grueling day. Saria regretted her lapse in judgment, she really should have been in bed hours ago. Odd thoughts like this kept her out of bed and staring at the moon.  
  
A thought as old as time itself passed into her mind and brought a smile to her face. Maybe Link too was staring at this same moon, thinking of me.  
  
Abruptly, Saria closed the shade, throwing the room into a dark pit. She made her way to her bed and stated humming a forest song. She smiled as Link's large childish eyes flashed before hers. Maybe he's return someday. That was definitely a happier thought that made her hope… Saria drifted off to sleep, still subtly smiling.  
  
___________ 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Such names as Saria, Link, Mido, etc. are not mine. I don't even pretend they are. I do hope my plot proves original but if you've seen a similar story, please let me know. Either I owe somebody an apology or they do me. ALSO. I have taken a few liberties with the plot so don't scold me if its not like the game.  
  
Author's Note: This is the other half of what I had written. If there is want for it, I will try my best to write more.  
  
denotes specific train of thought   
  
denotes emphasis

Her smile had faded somewhere in the night. The dawn found Saria preparing to face the day. The monsters had been hassling the townspeople lately. It was all she could do to keep them away.  
  
Once rescued, the helpless Kokiri would practically weep for joy. It pained Saria to think that her people were too afraid to leave their homes and enjoy what little sunshine there was these days.   
  
Though they had been driven inside, the forest people had not left, still fearing the outside world. A fly buzzed past her nose and Saria snatched it out of mid air. She took it to her window and released it outside.   
  
The sunlight was filtering through the trees and yet the forest was so dreary. The sun could not cleanse this place. Saria went back into the main room of her home and finished her preparations.  
  
Two light bows and a whole mess of arrows, all as ancient as time were her ever constant companions. Saria picked up an apple and walked out her door. To her utter dismay, Mido was sitting and waiting for her.   
  
"Mido, what do you want today?"  
  
Saria rested a hand on the end of each bow, hoping it was something simple.  
  
"My Sage, would you do me the honor of escorting you to breakfast?"  
  
"I've got it right here."  
  
She flashed the apple and walked right past him. Saria was stopped by him stepping back in her path.  
  
"Stay safe my Sage." Saria skirted him and kept walking. Ever since Link had left, Mido was insatiable. All the townspeople knew his feelings, including the object of his desire.   
  
As Saria walked, she headed towards the Lost Woods. Tracking another evil being would let her think and work at the same time.  
  
She picked up on a trail and began to think very seriously about Mido for some odd reason. Mido…will he ever realize that my heart is dead and cold? Even if I hadn't spent these past years killing, love is gone for me. I knew…  
  
Or I thought he would return after a year or so, bored. But when he didn't and I became the Sage…  
  
I could never let someone as innocent as Mido in my live. Maybe the creature I track will overpower me. What would Mido do then?  
  
Stalk someone else after an appropriate mourning period? More than likely. I swear, the shopkeeper's daughter is a much better match…  
  
My Sage… I'd leave if the people didn't need me, just over something so annoying as that title from his lips… Saria stopped dead in her tracks. The beast she had been trailing was dead. Slain by some unknown force.  
  
Who had the guts to do this? Was Mido trying to impress her again and had gone too far? He had been wide awake this morning….  
  
Saria stared into the forest, looking over every tree for clues. Something else was out there…she was most definitely not alone.  
  
The Lost Woods really hadn't seemed so alive in recent memory. Everything had chosen this exact moment in time to awaken and prove itself alive. "SARIA?" The voice boomed, it's location unknown, distance unknown. It could have been anything intelligent enough to vocalize her name.  
  
She drew an arrow to fit in the bow already in her hand and stalked around the clearing.   
  
Her eyes bulged as a giant came walking down the path. It was at least twice her height. It was so familiar but bigger and frightening. She prepared to let her arrow fly. "SARIA? IS THAT YOU?" She was startled and began to glance around for possible exit paths. Realizing that with such long legs, it could catch her in an instant, she aimed for vital areas of it's immense body.   
  
It stopped a few feet away and began to rummage through some sort of a pack at it's side.  
  
She quit breathing when she saw what it pulled out. It was the very thing she had given Link when he had left the forest. So the creature had come back to gloat at killing her friend and parading this trophy? Anger burned in her eyes. Raising her bow to aim for it's head, she met the giant's stare. She stared deep into those familiar eyes. Link had finally returned.  
  
FIN  
  
(A/N) That's all I've got. If you want me to write more, I think I can. I have very little to base the rest of an actual plot on…so if you've got an idea that would work I might (with your permission) write that instead. Otherwise, this is done. 


End file.
